


Vous pensez que Monsieur Stark voudrait adopter un chien ?

by Kalincka



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, animal rescuing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalincka/pseuds/Kalincka
Summary: Peter ne réfléchit pas, il agit. Il suit son instinct - son spidersense, comme il le surnomme - et se laisse emporter, notamment lorsqu'il s'agit de sauver un pauvre petit chiot emporté dans un braquage.Le seul problème, c'est l'après : quand il faut tout justifier pour Happy.





	Vous pensez que Monsieur Stark voudrait adopter un chien ?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustePhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustePhi/gifts).



> J'espère vraiiiiment que les personnages sont IC, j'avoue que je me suis creusée la cervelle pour ce texte-là ! Prompt n°16, "I can explain", proposé par Phi qui m'a permis d'extérioriser tout l'amour que je porte à la relation entre Peter et Happy. Bonne lecture !

— Je peux tout expliquer.

Si Peter savait mentir, ça se saurait. Alors quand il prononça ces mots-là avec un sourire crispé sur le visage, assis par terre, il sut qu’il n’avait aucune chance.

Happy lui jeta un regard blasé, pas le moins du monde impressionné, et parla d’une voix tout aussi irritée :

— Tu penses vraiment pouvoir m’expliquer pourquoi il y a un chiot dans ma salle à manger ?

Le petit beagle, lové contre les jambes du jeune Avenger, aboya comme pour appuyer son propos tout en s’ébrouant, faisant valdinguer ses oreilles de manière adorable. Peter ne put résister à la tentation de le prendre dans ses bras, un air apitoyé sur le visage :

— Il y avait des sales types qui avaient cambriolé une animalerie, et ils l’avaient embarqué par erreur avec la caisse… Ils ont voulu le tuer ! Je l’ai sauvé !

Ce qui était totalement vrai, par ailleurs. Peter Parker n’était peut-être pas le pro du mensonge, mais il était le pro des sauvetages de petits chiens. Comme pour le remercier, le chiot lui lécha la joue, et il vit Happy s’accroupir à côté d’eux deux, un air sévère plaqué sur ses traits :

— Et tu ne l’as pas ramené là où il était.

— Bah, j’ai pensé que… Euh…

Peter balbutia un moment, avant de se faire couper par la voix incroyablement lasse du tuteur employé par Monsieur Stark :

— Tu n’as pas eu le courage de le ramener.

— Non ! avoua-t-il avant de se reprendre : Enfin, je veux dire… Il est trop mignon, et un peu secoué, je pouvais pas le laisser comme ça, et Tante May est trop débordée pour qu’on garde un animal, alors…

Happy ne lui répondit pas pendant quelques secondes, fixant le chiot avec attention ; puis, il daigna approcher la main pour lui caresser la tête, et le beagle lui répondit en essayant de lui lécher la main. Peter observa la scène, intrigué, avant que l’ancien garde du corps ne se racle soudainement la gorge en retirant sa main, comme s’il se souvenait qu’il était censé le sermonner.

— C’est beaucoup de responsabilités, un chiot, maugréa-t-il en lui jetant un coup d’œil. Et je suis souvent en déplacement pour le travail, tu devrais le savoir.

— Vous pensez que Monsieur Stark voudrait adopter un chien ? proposa-t-il sérieusement.

Le regard que lui lança Happy fut impossible à déchiffrer.

— On va voir ça, rétorqua l’autre en dégainant son téléphone portable.

Peter n’eut même pas le temps de réagir : en un instant, il vit son ancien tuteur composer le numéro sur son écran tactile, et porter l’appareil à son oreille en attendant la tonalité. Soudainement anxieux, il baissa les yeux pour observer le petit chiot, qui remua la queue en se voyant accorder un peu d’attention.

— T’en fais pas, p’tit bonhomme, chuchota-t-il avec complicité. Tout va bien.

En retour, l’animal aboya joyeusement, et Happy fit « chut » de la main sur sa bouche comme s’il aurait pu comprendre le geste.

— Oui, allô, Tony ? C’est pour, euh…

Rapidement, il se leva pour aller parler plus loin au téléphone, et Peter n’entendit que des « Oui, oui » et autres « Parfaitement » avant que toute la conversation ne devienne floue. Alors il resta là, assis sur le sol, et gratta les oreilles du beagle qu’il avait sauvé. Quelle bande de brutes osait pointer un flingue sur un chiot sans défense ? Et puis avec ses petites oreilles et sa truffe frémissante, là… Un sourire niais naquit sur ses lèvres quand son nouveau protégé bailla dans ses bras, visiblement fatigué.

Trop mignon.

— Bonne soirée, oui !

La tonalité de quelqu’un qui raccroche lui fit aussitôt reporter son attention sur Happy, qui revenait dans la salle à manger en se passant la main sur le visage.

— Alors ? s’empressa-t-il de demander en cachant mal son excitation.

— J’ai un « nouveau chien de service », répondit l’ancien garde du corps de Monsieur Stark.

Ce dernier s’accroupit de nouveau et ébouriffa affectueusement la tête du chiot, avant de se reprendre pour lui jeter une œillade sévère :

— Et qu’on soit bien clair, plus jamais tu ramènes un animal chez moi.

Peter afficha un grand sourire soulagé.

— Non, non. Bien sûr que non ! Merci beaucoup !

Le chien aboya joyeusement, remuant la queue, visiblement contaminé par la bonne humeur de l’adolescent qui l’avait sauvé.

Et quand, une semaine plus tard, Peter sauva une cage de perroquets de l’immeuble d’un braconnier, il toqua à la porte, au lieu de passer par la fenêtre.


End file.
